magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
King Rabbit
King Rabbit was an information giver in Fragment Two. He is also the webmaster for Burrow in the Fray. Personality Like many of the Book of Briars' agents, King Rabbit was incredibly mysterious. Endri described King Rabbit as "coy, patronizing, and creepy"http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-king-rabbits-burrow-the-second-fragment/57/110. King Rabbit would tease recruits, telling them to work faster or calling them dumb for not solving a puzzle fast enough. Although King Rabbit did ultimately help recruits unlock another fragment, he was something of an anti-hero, antagonizing recruits despite giving them useful information. Biography King Rabbit's instagram and website. King Rabbit first appeared on the Basecamp 33 Forum on August 18, 2016, posting the same photo in several random threads - the FrayLily fragment threadhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-fraylily-fragment/40/8, the Book of Briars background threadhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/book-of-briars-background/41/4, the Ramble threadhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-ramble/39/4, and Deirdre Green's latest blog posthttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/new-dg-post-bags-grey-dogs-and-limbo/50/5. When recruits asked about the photo, King Rabbit responded that it was Deirdre and that he was 'creating a new collection' http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/new-dg-post-bags-grey-dogs-and-limbo/50/15. In response to the photos, recruit Mike posted the thread "I think Deirdre is in danger." In the thread, Mike noticed the fact that King Rabbit had photoshopped the numbers "33" onto Deirdre's purse - a number which, when the first 3 is reversed, makes a butterfly. He made the connection that the 717 in King Rabbit's username could similarly be reversed to make a butterfly, by taking the first 7 and flipping it. Concerned that Deirdre may have a stalker, Bash tracked King Rabbit's IP address - realizing that he was also in New York City. Over time, recruits realized that King Rabbit had not only been stalking Deirdre in New York, but also in Kentish Townhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/08/25/paranoia-cupcakes/. King Rabbit soon revealed that he had been chosen by the Book of Briars, stating that "whatever force still remains, hidden in the darkest corners of our world, has chosen me. Not to receive the message, but be the message" http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/i-think-deirdre-is-in-danger/55/11. After searching for King Rabbit's username on Instagram and finding an account, he taunted Mike for not sharing the information right away http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/i-think-deirdre-is-in-danger/55/3. Ignoring the taunt, recruits investigated his Instagram account, using his bio description to find his website - Burrow in the Fray. Throughout Fragment Two, King Rabbit taunted recruits through various posts and instagram stories. When they were stalled, he would tell them to go faster, and otherwise tease them for not solving puzzles well enoughhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-king-rabbits-burrow-the-second-fragment/57/153. Meanwhile, he continued to stalk Deirdre, posting pictures of his exploits with various strings of text. When Fragment Two was solved, King Rabbit congratulated recruits, telling them "I'm just so impressed with you lot. You finally managed to put your heads together and almost make one whole brain"http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-king-rabbits-burrow-the-second-fragment/57/174. In the post, King Rabbit revealed that he was possessing a man and that he "wasn't used to having thumbs." Hurrying off, the fragment ended with King Rabbit chasing Deirdre down the streets of New York City, eventually stealing her pocket watch and disappearing http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/09/22/miss-havisham-takes-a-tumble/. In his final post on the forums, King Rabbit posted "Today I will have the thing that I was promised. To mark this day I've kindly hidden a clue and a secret within the burrow. Because I like you. And you're dumb" http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-king-rabbits-burrow-the-second-fragment/57/179. The post revealed an additional paper scrap. Gallery 12.png 11.png 10.png 9.png 8.png 7.png 6.png 5.png 4.png 3.png 2.png 1-0.png References Category:Character